OOO
by Sakurai Hiroki
Summary: vocaloid   kamen rider OOO apa jadinya believe it or not   gaje sekhali


Yo yo yo ankh bikin fanfic OOO(baca O's) tapi pakai karakter vocaloid

Yang terinspirasi dari kamen rider OOO

Langsung aja

A Medal,A Underwear, and A Mystrious Arm

Pada suatu hari yang cerah , Kaito si satpam sedang tidur di sofa empuk itu sedang tertidur dengan pulas , lalu saat dia sedang tidur , Rook dan Riku sedang melihat lihat ruang harta , lalu mereka berdua sembarangan memegang benda benda itu ,"INI GUNUNG HARTA KITA !"seru Rook,lalu mereka melihat sebuah peti lalu mereka menyentuhnya "Apa ini?"tanya Riku pada Rook,lalu mereka melihat lihat harta itu lagi,saat itu juga Greed yg tertidur selama 800 tahun terbangun,saat itu juga pasukan kougami mendeteksi adanya greed itu ,Dell si pemimpin memberi para pasukan 1 buah cell medal lalu mereka memasukan cell medal itu ke Ride Vendor dan menuju ke tempat itu,mereka menggunakan bazooka dan menghancurkan gedung itu sampai setengah hancur ,Len(Cazali) ,Mikuo(Uva), Hakuo(Gamel) dan Defoko(Mezul) muncul pasukan Kougami datang dan melawan mereka, saat itu pula Taya sedang membuat kue ulang tahun sambil mendengar kan lagu "happy birthday",pasukan itu tidak kuat melawan mereka setelah para greed menemukan markas mereka ,Kaito terbangun dan ia menemukan Taka Core Medal "huaam , ini bayaran untuk hari ini ya ? terima kasih" lalu ia pergi ke sebuah ruangan untuk ganti baju, ia melepas bajunya dan sekarang hanya memakai boxer(author ngakak pas ngeliat adegan ini)dan dinding tempatnya ganti baju rubuh,polisi mengarahkan pistol ke Kaito, dan yang lain hanya melihat,Kaito tersenyum garing lalu mengangkat tangan dengan core medal di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk"hee apa yang terjadi?"tanya Kaito sambil senyam senyum ga jelas

Saat itu Kaito sedang di tanya tanya oleh polisi,dia mengambil boxernya dan dia mengatakan"hah boxer ku ini terbakar?,hari besokku ~"dengan lirih,

Disaat kaito sedang jalan jalan,Kaito tidak sengaja menjatuhkan Taka Medal ke bawah Ride Vendor "tolong uangku jatuh"serunya,ia mencoba mengambil medal itu tapi tetap tidak terambil,Luka(Hina) yang mendengar kata kaito datang "ada yang bisa ku bantu ?"tanya Luka,"uangku jatuh kebawah mesin ini"jawab Kaito,Luka lalu mengangkat Ride Vendor itu,lalu kaito mengambilnya setelah terambil oleh Kaito"Arigatou"seru Kaito sambil tersenyum,"sama-sama"kata luka , luka dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan merah yang bisa bergerak di dekat mesin itu"kyaaaa"teriak luka,seketika ia menurunkan mesin itu,saat itu juga Zatsune si pemilik toko perhiasan sedang melakukan transaksi saat itu juga Mikuo datang,"kyaaaaa"Zatsune yg lemas tidak bisa bergerak hanya diam dan melihat ke arah Mikuo "mo monster"teriaknya,"tolong bantu aku mengambil core medal ku",seru mikuo,dia memasukan cell medal di dahi Zatsune, munculah yummy saat yummy itu pergi ke dekat kantor Kaito,saat itu Kaito panik,orang orang berlarian"tolong tolong ada monster"teriak orang orang,lalu saat ia melihat Luki sekarat karena diserang yummy dan tangan yang terbang itu teriak "berikan kembali Core Medal ku !",Akaito yang lengah diserang oleh yummy itu,saat Akaito hampir diserang oleh Yummy itu Kaito menembak yummy itu,"aku akan melindungi senyum semua orang!",Akaito yang tersentuh hatinya akan kebaikan Kaito"hati manusia yang baik, aku akan membantumu sekarang"seru Akaito,"apa kita bisa mengalahkan mahkluk aneh ini ?",Akaito mengeluarkan sebuah batu berbentuk OOO driver,"pakai ini,kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan!"Kaito meraihnya"oke baiklah kucoba"Kaito memposisikan batu itu di pinggang,batu itu berubah menjadi OOO driver "Bagaimana cara menggunakanya ?"tanya Kaito,Akaito melemparkan Batta Core Medal dan Tora Core Medal,"masukan ini ke lubang ","baiklah"lalu Kaito memasukan Taka Medal dan Batta medal disusul dengan Tora medal,Kaito menekan bagian kiri belt tersebut bersamaan dengan ia menarik O scanner, ia menggesekan O scanner di depan OOO belt,"henshin" teriak Kaito,"Taka Tora Batta, TA-TO-BA, TATOBA, TATOBA"dia berubah menjadi Kamen Rider OOO,"aku merasakan kekuatan yang meluap luap di tubuhku", lalu ia melawan yummy "pakai ini nak"teriak Akaito,Akaito melemparkan Kamakiri Core Medal,kaito menangkapnya dan menarik Tora medal dan menggantinya dengan Kamakiri medal dan menekan bagian kiri belt tersebut dan menggesek O scanner lagi,"TAKA KAMAKIRI BATTA"ia menarik pedang di tanganya lalu ia menggesek O scanner sekali lagi"SCANNING CHARGE"ia mengeluarkan serangan terakhir,yummy itu kalah dan saat itu Akaito menemukan tubuh Luki dan memakainya,"aku akan menggunakan badan manusia ini"Akaito lalu menggunakan tubuh Luki,rambut Luki yang semula berponi lurus jadi bergelombang ke kanan,saat itu Dell memasukan Cell medal ke dalam Ride Vendor dan mengambil Taka Candroid dan membukanya Candroid itu mengambil seluruh Cell Medal,"Kono Yaro !"teriak Akaito sambil menangkap 1 Cell Medal"ini sangat penting" Taka Candroid itu menuju Kougami Foundation,dan menumpukan Cell Medal Berkata"sungguh Banyak"

Huyuuh cape bgt bikinya ==

Ni masi chap pertama

Baca lagi yaaa

Reviewna


End file.
